


These days are so hard

by Mars1071



Series: Bokuto is such a good boyfriend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars1071/pseuds/Mars1071
Summary: This is part one of Bokuto being amazing. Trans Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuto is such a good boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	These days are so hard

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt edited sorry!

The day of the training camp wasn't the best for poor Akaashi. He'd done the usual things that helped him calm his nerves, ringing up his owl haired boyfriend, box breathing and almost everything else but nothing helped. He just wanted to curl up in a ball with dim lights and a steaming coffee. that couldn't happen though because Akaashi just loved volleyball, why couldn't he just choose a hobby he could wear his binder with? Like chess or an instrument? Never the less he went to go met his boyfriend at the bus stop, after all he did love playing volleyball.   
  
Training camp was, for lack of better words horrid. It felt like he was watching the astride hit the Earth before it killed all dinosaurs. The worst part though was in the middle of the match with Nekoma. He had just set the ball to Bokuto when, his shirt flashed up, showing the bottom of his bra. Now while Bokuto didn’t understand Akaashi’s worry about such a small thing, he wasn’t really one to talk, was he. Akaashi fell to the ground with a small sob, fear and worry builded up in his gut. All his friends knew now, everyone knew, what if they hated him? What if they started asking questions? What-  
“Akaashi,” a small whisper heard in the otherwise blanked out world. “Come on, come with me, I’m going to take you home ok?” He recognised that voice, that was his boyfriend. Akaashi, realising this rabidly shook his head, his fluffy hair bouncing with the movement. 

Being trans came with struggles but Akaashi found that this struggles seemed so small at the moment, snuggled up with his boyfriend and a large cup of coffee steaming and warming his hands with the hum of the TV in the background.


End file.
